


博士想和干员搞好关系

by xinghua



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghua/pseuds/xinghua





	博士想和干员搞好关系

明明是在谈论严肃的问题，在炎客的视线中我却没由来得感到窘迫。我被烫到似的从送葬人身下爬开，缩到床头对他说：“我我我还在发烧，别被传染了。”

炎客没有过来的打算，远远丢过来一样东西。我举起手接住一看，是能天使送给我的琥珀。

“掉在甲板上的。”他简略解释。

估计是意外从口袋里漏出去……居然被他捡到了。我握紧琥珀，内心狠狠摇摆一下：“谢谢。”

“没其他要吩咐的事，我就先走了。”嘴上询问，炎客脚已经迈出门。我喉咙动了动，还是没能出口挽留。

——能和他再说两句就好了。我这么想。

送葬人的声音适时地响起：“如果您有话想对他说，可以等到您的身体痊愈再传唤对方。现在是量体温的时间，博士。”

他就像个公事公办的报时机器。我有股冲动，想看看凯尔希是不是悄悄和他签了什么包管我嗑药打针的协议。

标准检测是测量直肠温度，例如我刚来罗德岛被全身检查的时候。普通情况下凯尔希都是用红外线，仪器直接对着额头位置检测。

“37.9度，低烧。”

他拿着红外线体温计，在我额头上停顿一会，测完之后把数字写在我的病情观察记录里面，凯尔希过来查房时会看。

“病好后我准备去罗德岛周边的要塞看一看。”我挥动胳膊，好久不去战斗现场，我感觉自己要发霉了。

“您最近的身体状况很难获得出岛许可。”送葬人诚实地说。

我迅速抬手制止他：“先不要告诉我现实，我得努力一把才知道。”

他把记录册归位，又把我按回病床躺着。

“送葬人为什么这么执着地让我休息？”我看着天花板，把憋了很久的疑问复述给他。

“显而易见您的身体和精神都很疲劳。”

送葬人考虑之下补上一句：“特别是干员‘炎客’到来之后。”

我无法反驳，炎客来了以后我就总是多灾多难，不过大部分原因都在我身上嘛……

送葬人有一段时间没有值班安排，就履行守卫职责总是待在我附近。

他会帮我完成一些工作站的指挥工作，偶尔会和我说说罗德岛控制系统的问题。流星对于在我病房里看见他已经见怪不怪。

三天之后，芙蓉测过我的体温，去叫凯尔希。我坐直身体，明白自己马上又能被放出来了！

“呀，Dr.凯尔希，下午好。”

凯尔希进门，我向她打招呼，心情畅快。

“不要对我笑嘻嘻。”凯尔希手一把按到我的脸上，“说难听的，我们好歹也是医疗组织，你成天过来占着床位，好意思？”

我低头诚恳认错：“真的对不起。”

“再好好看着他点，别让他老是来医疗室浪费资源。”凯尔希抽出我的床头的标签，对送葬人说。

送葬人点头，表示收到委托。我换下病号服穿上外套，心说你现在的委托方不是我么……

“我想出去透气，能陪我去甲板看看吗？”

和凯尔希和芙蓉告别，我换好鞋子向送葬人发出邀请。他不会拒绝我的请求，于是我和送葬人走出基地去往甲板。

我们并肩而行，他的肩膀比我高一截，能抵挡住海风。我刚从室内出来，被风吹得不太舒服，就落下一步躲到送葬人背后。他没说什么，继续向前走。

我脚踩甲板边缘，出于研究的欲望，探出上半身向下看海平面的高度。水下有游动的鱼，我忍不住又往外迈一步。

一只手拉住我的胳膊把我扯了回来。我扭头，送葬人手指嵌在我的小臂上：“危险距离。”

“没事，没事，我注意着呢。”

他松手，我感觉自己已经习惯海风吹拂了，就从他身后走出来在甲板闲逛。

一只雨燕的造访，让我的内心雀跃起来。登岛以来很少在甲板之上见到这样陌生的小动物了。多数情况下海鸟们只是在遥远的海面上飞过，我看得并不清楚。

我伸着脖子踮着脚，慢慢接近它，也不在意自己动作看起来多猥琐。我努力不惊扰这只海燕，然而只剩最后两步距离的时候，它振翅飞走了。

“如果我命令你抓住雨燕，你会朝它开枪吗？”

我问身边的人，视线随着雨燕飞行的痕迹消失在天际。

“会。”他说。

我赶紧按住送葬人：“我开玩笑的，你别当真啊。”

“我知道您不会下这样的命令。”

他低头看着我，表情并不是那么的冷硬了。又一阵海风从岸的另一边吹来，有草地和盐的气息。我胸口好像揭开了长久贴着的膏药，浑身都轻巧起来。

“……再多走走？”我笑着问。

我手插在兜里，在温室门前转来转去。在总控室看到炎客进去温室后我就拿好东西赶了过来，然而临门一脚又开始退缩。

最后一次心里建设，我抬脚走近温室。大型蕨类植物又高又密，我剥开蕨类的叶子，喊那个站在储藏柜前面的人：

“炎客？”

他好像已经知道我在向他接近，头也不回：“有事？”

我迈步跳过一盆铃兰，终于到了他跟前。手从兜里摸出来一个小袋子，和扭转醇一起塞到他怀里。

前段时间末药出去任务，我请她帮我带点花的种子，只要开的好看就成的那种。

之后末药交给我种子，我随便选了一种问它叫什么，末药说：是子午莲哦。莲花外面是蓝黑色花瓣，中间有金色的触角。花蕊在触角的正中，只有在凋谢前一刻才会张开。莲花的触角看起来就像在保护花蕊让它能安静的睡觉，所以又叫睡火莲。

她又说，一年只开7天。

我拍板定论：这个好！

承载着一年份的期待，七天内盛大地开放。……虽然炎客可能更喜欢盛大的凋谢就是了。

“送给你的，是暴风雨那一天你救了我和夜烟的谢礼。”

幸好他没拒绝，罕见地没有泄露出厌恶之类的情绪。炎客接过花种看了看，说出两个我没听过的单词，我问：“你说它叫什么来着？”

“Nymphaea tetragona。”他顺手捡起铲子在旁边的沙土坛上写给我看，“意思是——”

我抬起耳朵正准备听，炎客忽然皱了皱眉毛，问道：“是你选的吗？”

“算，算是吧，你种着看看？”毕竟是我从七八种种子里挑的。难道还有什么特别的意思？我一个大男人哪里在乎这些虚无缥缈的玩意……

炎客不再说话，用花洒向空的陶土盆里倒水，然后往里面加温室储物柜里那些无机肥料。

他用小刀划破莲子尖口方便以后发芽，把莲子丢进盆里。我新奇地观察他这一系列操作：“不直接种在水池的泥里？”

“在土里长成株以后才会移栽。”他施舍似的分给我一点眼角余光。

没什么自己能做的事情，我就蹲到他脚边龟缩状，盯着沙土上那两个单词发呆。

炎客给其他盆栽浇水，人造日光明亮而温暖，温室里空气富含氧气。我觉得自己变成晒太阳的老爷子，浑身放松，昏昏欲睡。

“那个，不是你想的那样。”我的眼睛快要合上了，慢吞吞地吐字挑起话题。

“你指什么？”炎客目不斜视，水线从花洒头淅沥沥撒下。

“……就是……我和送葬人在讲关于暴风雨的事情。”我费力地睁着眼。

“你是有多无聊才会向我解释？你们做了什么和我有关系么？”他叹了口气，转过头看我，声音意外的平静。

“我想好好地对待干员，和你们搞好关系。可是你总不按我的想法来。”

我其实也不太清楚自己说出来的话是否表达妥当。炎客有必要听我的话吗，当然没有。我该听送葬人的劝告，我缺乏休息，理智也不到正常线。

“要是你误会什么，我们说不定就更难普通地相处了。”我闭上了眼。

“你觉得我在误会什么？”炎客又把问题抛回来。

我嘴巴一瘪，强打精神站起身来。我得告诉他，我准备好了措辞要和他好好辩论一场。

我转头，炎客正在注视我，和以前任何一次都不太一样。他眼底带点探究，虹膜上的金色好像穿透玻璃射过来的夕阳余晖。

我顿住，僵在原地看着他，无法移开视线。我们之间的空气微妙地凝滞了，这种感觉非常奇怪，好像下一秒会有什么事情发生，而我无法掌控。

他勾住我的腰向前一带，我扑到他怀里。炎客垂头在我耳边说了一句话，声音低而轻，更像是对他自己的质问：

“你到底还记得什么……”

热气吹进耳朵，我立刻一个激灵。他抬起我的脸，五官和呼吸逐渐接近。

我可以逃走，我知道炎客没有使劲，但是直到我们的嘴唇重叠，我都没能伸出手推开他。

炎客手掌按在我的后腰，我从上到下和他贴得严丝合缝。他舔过我口腔里的每一块地方，用尖利的牙咬我的上下唇。

他抚摸我的脊背，缓慢而克制。我犹如全身过电，双腿发软支撑不住自己的重量，沿着他的身体曲线向下滑。衣服摩擦的声音和感觉让我头皮发麻。

炎客离开我的嘴唇，亲吻我的脸颊和脖子。他用指腹抹掉我嘴角流出来的唾液，然后放开了我。

我们陷入沉默，想和他说的话一句都挤不出来。我原地蹲下，再起身，接着拔腿就跑。

超新星爆发，世界诞生，物种起源，在我脑袋里轮番上演一遍，接下来是陨石天灾……

此刻我的体力达到巅峰，我冲出温室，一路狂奔，跨越四层楼梯一直跑到了自己的办公室。我关上门剧烈地喘气，无意识地摸自己的嘴巴和脸，都很热。

坐到椅子上，我打开战斗记录，边看边往嘴里猛灌理智合剂。终端提示我副手人员按规律更换，明天轮到炎客。

“…………”我手中空掉的试剂瓶掉在桌上。

【睡火莲/子午莲：“淡薄爱情”。

这种花的花语是很独特的，和莲花每年只开七天有很大的关系——爱情已经逝去，只剩曾经短暂一刻的美好。】


End file.
